


Satan's Kitten

by Wespe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kitten, Pre Relationship, Set Pre Body Swap, angry boy, kinda angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wespe/pseuds/Wespe
Summary: Love and care for it…“That is not so easy for a demon to do.” It should be common knowledge. He shouldn’t have to explain that to her, except – was it really? Lately, he wasn’t so sure anymore. He’d found something strangely tender inside him that seemed to grow when he looked into those eyes, deep as the sea. Maybe all it took was the right… kitten.Based on Satan's "Lost Kitten" messages.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	Satan's Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Beel, Mammon, I still love you, but Satan went and adopted a kitten. That's not fair play but I fell for it hook, line and sinker.
> 
> Enjoy!

Satan was in a hurry. It was cold, raining, his fingers were getting numb and he fought the urge to unleash his fury upon the clouds and set the sky ablaze. Everyone else had fled inside and he was about to do the same. Only two more blocks to the House of Lamentation. But just as he turned around the last corner, he caught a movement at the edge of his vision. An ambush? Not too uncommon in the Devildom. He whipped around, fangs bared. But the street was empty. Cautiously, he scanned his surroundings. There. A rustling in a bush decorating the entrance of a closed store.

“Show yourself!” His only answer was the pouring rain. Slowly, he inched forward – still nothing – and crouched down in front of the bush.

Lightning flashed across the sky and reflected in two eyes staring up at him from between the leaves. There was a tiny black spot, shivering and baring its fangs at him.

“Meow,” it said. Something inside him softened.

“Hey there, little one,” he murmured as he stretched out his hand to run a finger across its head and carefully scoop it up. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly when it tried to dig its small claws into his skin. It tickled a little. He tucked it under his jacket where it pressed itself into the heat of his body and started purring.

“Now, what to do with you…” The kitten’s turquoise eyes and black fur reminded him of a certain human. Satan took out his D.D.D. and started typing a message.

\-----

Keeping the kitten in his room was impossible, of course. The House of Lamentation was simply not a safe place for it with his brothers on the loose. Satan shuddered at the thought of what they might do to it.

Belphegor, Lucifer and Asmodeus would probably be fine, but Levi’s current Henry was a goldfish. If the kitten happened to spot it, the encounter would end unfavourably for both animals – Henry eaten, kitten annihilated by the furious avatar of envy. Mammon would be head over heels for the furry little creature at first, but then quickly lose interest and probably try to sell it. Beelzebub… Satan quickly banished all thoughts of the avatar of gluttony’s restraint failing around the delicate creature.

And then there was himself. Destruction incarnate. He was well aware that one of the reasons Lucifer had assigned a dim-witted scumbag like Mammon to look after their precious exchange student was that the avatar of greed could easily overpower him should he lose his temper.

But then again… Ever since she’d arrived, everything had been turned upside down. There’d been a betting pool on how long she’d last but she’d long exceeded all their expectations, making pacts left and right at a pace where she might break even Solomon’s record within the year. At this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if Lord Diavolo himself waltzed into her room to offer her a pact just for the heck of it. Sometimes he even found himself tempted to…

Satan closed his eyes. Maybe he was being overly cautious. Maybe it could work. But he wouldn’t take any risks when it came to something that he found himself so strangely captivated by.

\-----

She’d said something foolish again. Of course. He wasn’t sure why he’d even bothered to ask her opinion on the matter. Satan sighed. What was wrong with him?!

Ever since he’d told her about the kitten, she’d made it a habit to wait for him after school to ask him for updates or pictures and begging him to let her see it.

He’d indulged her with pictures a few times but, to his horror, instead of letting up, she’d started pestering him even more. Worse, he’d found that he’d started getting used to, maybe even look forward to seeing her lying in ambush at the school gates. But who was he to turn down a chance for teasing when it presented itself on a silver platter?

“Careful, or you’ll start growing whiskers.” She barely rolled her eyes.

“If you put only half as much effort into your homework, you wouldn’t be failing your Devildom history classes.” She groaned and playfully punched his shoulder. It… felt rather good, actually.

“Someone’s excited to see me. Are you sure it’s the kitten you’re after?” She jumped as if stung by a bee, blushed furiously, stammered something about meeting Mammon to study together (possibly the worst excuse he’d ever heard) and was gone before he could say another word. Huh. Satan absent-mindedly rubbed his shoulder.

There was a strange sensation in his stomach when she didn’t wait for him the next day and instead went to have second lunch with Beel at Hell’s Kitchen. It stayed into the evening and even distracted him from his book, so eventually he’d given in and texted her.

“What kind of conditions would you set?”

Love and care for it…

“That is not so easy for a demon to do.” It should be common knowledge. He shouldn’t have to explain that to her, except – was it really? Lately, he wasn’t so sure anymore. He’d found something strangely tender inside him that seemed to grow when he looked into those eyes, deep as the sea. Maybe all it took was the right… kitten.

\-----

Unfortunately, writing her hadn’t worked. She kept her distance, usually accompanied by one of his brothers, and the strange feeling grew stronger every day. It was incredibly irritating. They still saw each other daily – they lived in the same house, after all – but every time he tried talking to her, she blushed and suddenly had some very urgent matter to attend to. At least they agreed on the interviews, though, so he went to look for her to discuss the details.

He found her in the living room with Mammon trying to worm his way into her lap. The feeling in his stomach flared up at the sight and warped into one he was intimately familiar with – wrath. He put on his broadest, fakest smile and walked up to them as nonchalantly as possible.

“Why Mammon! If you were that desperate for some head scratches, you could‘ve just said so!” Satan reached for his brother’s head.

“Oi!” Mammon swatted his hand away. “What the fuck? Who’re you calling desperate?”

“Oh silly me. So it was our dear exchange student whose attention you seek?” Satan slapped his hand to his forehead.

“W-well at least she ain’t avoidin’ me like the plague!”

“Wha – “ Satan cursed himself inwardly for not seeing that coming. He knew she was, of course, but to be called out for it by Mammon of all people felt like he’d been slapped with a wet towel.

 _Click._ “LMAO!!! Satan’s jealous of Mammon!” Satan turned towards the source of the voice. “Aaaand sent! Hey! Satan! What are you---” There was an ugly crunching noise as Levi’s D.D.D found its untimely end between Satans fingers. “DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY HOURS I SPENT ON THAT MONONOKE LAND ACCOUNT??!”

\-----

The upside to The Living Room Incident was that now that he was avoiding her, he could pretend not to notice her avoiding him. It was convenient, even. Who was it again that he’d been so upset about? Some human? Ridiculous. Humans, as a species, were weak, short-lived, lacking in just about every way and overall boring. There was no way a just single one of them occupied his thoughts 24/7, robbed him of his sleep at night and focus at day. He totally didn’t jump at the sound of his D.D.D. and his heart didn’t sink to his feet when it wasn’t a message from her.

“Get that cat off me. It’s ruining my curtains. Didn’t you say you were gonna find an owner?”

Satan sighed. (He’d been doing that a lot lately.) The kitten. The one that had started everything. He’d finished the interviews some time ago and found a home for it that met all her requirements. Now all that was left was to tell her. Which meant talking to her. Which he was avoiding. He knew he couldn’t keep it up forever, but…

“Consider it done. Do you mind if I bring a friend?”

“Anything, if it means the cat disappears.”

He clutched his D.D.D. harder. He could do this. He was NOT afraid of writing some puny human. Hell, he sounded like Mammon. Suddenly, he was very glad that none of his brothers could read his mind.

He opened his contacts and started typing a message.

“I’ve found an owner for the lost kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language. I hope it didn't show too badly. May or may not get a follow-up, I kinda feel bad about how it ended.


End file.
